Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a long term evolution result of Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) technical standards formulated by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) organization.
A heterogeneous network in an LTE network is a very common networking mode in urban and hot spot areas. In urban or hot spot areas, buildings and users are densely distributed. Due to shielding and absorbing effects of buildings, signals sent by a macro station penetrate through various obstructions to reach indoor communication environments. Since there is a great amount of transmission losses, signals are very weak and high-quality data transmission cannot be provided to the users. If micro stations are disposed in an urban or hot spot areas covered by the macro station, the signals can be enhanced and the network throughput is improved. Thus the data transmission rate is improved. In addition, a micro station is a small cellular mobile communication base station which is low in power and cost, is easy to operate and can be self-purchased, self-configured and self-installed as required.
During actual application, since a great amount of micro stations exist and the coverage is overlapped with the coverage of the macro station, the problem of interference is serious. The traditional Inter-Cell Interference Coordination (ICIC) technology cannot effectively solve the inter-cell interference problem. In order to effectively solve the inter-cell interference problem, the eICIC technology was put forward in the 3GPP conference. However, in the eICIC technology, the downlink transmission power of the base station cannot be utilized effectively and the user experience is decreased.